


Girls' Choice?

by ironspydr



Series: A Day in the Lives [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sadie Hawkins Dance, awkward lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr
Summary: I'm splitting up my old oneshot chapter thing into separate ones because I'm bored, and I haven't reread any of these since like december so bear with me.Jeremy is a little worried about a dance that's supposed to be 'girls' choice'.





	Girls' Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old omfg

“It originated in a comic strip from the 1930s, and over the years it has become quite iconic. Ours will be in the gym on November 20 at 7pm. Remember, girls! This is your chance to ask the special guys in your lives! We expect to see you all at Middleborough High’s annual Sadie Hawkins Dance!” The intercom’s static signaled to the students that the announcement was over. Class resumed. For Jeremy, that meant more reading from his least favorite book of the school year so far, Kafka’s The Metamorphosis. If he had to read one more sentence about a giant roach, Jeremy was sure he’d vomit.

However, Jeremy didn’t do much reading after the announcement of the Girls’ Choice dance. He now had other things in mind; mainly, and quite simply, what if you’re in a relationship without a girl?

\-----------------------

“Michael!” Jeremy always said this, without fail, every lunch period when he saw his best-friend-turned-recent-boyfriend carrying his food to their table. Michael believed it was Jeremy’s way of showing him that he’s still important to him, following Halloween. They didn’t speak of that night, and no one bugged them to.

Their table had grown since then--what used to be just the two of them had quickly turned into eight, and the former “popular” tables had disbanded without their infamous contenders. 

“Hey, guys,” Michael greeted, plopping himself down in his old and familiar seat next to Jeremy. Nothing had changed much between the two of them since they had started dating officially. (Jeremy had made sure Michael knew the story. Christine had told Jeremy that she still wasn’t looking for a relationship, and Jeremy had told her that it was really okay--he said that the lack of Michael in his life had shown him just how much his best friend had really meant to him, and that maybe there was more to their friendship than he thought there could be. She’d told him to go for it. Fast forward a few weeks and they were official boyfriends, which Michael had sort of dreamed of since eighth grade.)

Save some hand holding and the one time Jeremy felt sick and sat in Michael’s lap at lunch, yeah, nothing had really changed. They were already closer than people on a packed five o’clock subway car. There wasn’t really much room to evolve beyond that. They took it slow. 

 

As Michael situated himself in between his boyfriend and Rich, Jeremy gave him a look. Over their twelve years of deep friendship, the two boys had gotten pretty decent at being able to tell what each other was thinking just by the look in their eyes. This time, though, Michael was seriously confused. Jeremy looked...constipated? But also a bit anxious, a different sort of anxious than usual. Michael put a hand on Jeremy’s arm, which was on the table next to his tray. He took a breath, but Rich interrupted him.

“Guys,” his lisp had become something they’d all gotten accustomed to, “what do you think of this dance thing?” He spoke around his food--a mouthful of the pepperoni pizza Jake was sharing with him from their date at the mall’s Sbarro’s the night before. “I think it’s weird,” he said. “Why can’t someone just ask who they want? Why’s it gotta be gendered, man?” He shook his head. 

“I think it’s cute,” Christine piped up from the other side of Jeremy. Brooke nodded in agreement. “It’s a nice change from the tradition!”

“Well, yeah, but I get where Rich is coming from,” Jake said, his boyfriend nodding along like Brooke had. “I don’t think these things need tradition.”

“What are we talking about?” Michael was confused. Did he miss something? “What dance?”

“There was just an announcement about it, Mike,” Brooke looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. 

“Well, sorry, but the intercom in the photography room doesn’t work.” Michael rolled his eyes. The speaker had blown out on the first day of school, and since the state funds were going to the frisbee golf team, the district didn’t have enough money to fix it before Christmas. 

Chloe’s face lit up. “It’s a Sadie Hawkins dance!” she all but squealed. “Girls’ Choice! Power to the purse!” 

“That’s not what that means, Chloe,” Jeremy said. “Giving power to the purse actually means that the government can control the financial-”

Jake cut him off. “Jeremy, we know you just came from government class, but can you not ruin the moment with it?”

Jeremy nodded sheepishly and Michael’s grip on his arm tightened in apology. 

“So, Girls’ Choice?” Michael brought the group back to the topic. 

“Yeah!” Jenna added. “It’s when the girl gets to ask the guy to the dance instead of the other way around!”

“Which I think is gendered bullsh-” Chloe stuffed a french fry in Rich’s mouth to quiet him.

The conversation slowly turned into one about the new iPhone, but Michael couldn’t help but notice Jeremy’s weird look again. Was this about the dance? It had to be. Jeremy was most likely anxious about the whole thing. He’d ask, but the bell for fourth period rang before he could get it out.

\-----------------------

Jeremy made his way to Michael’s parking spot behind the gym. Lately, his boyfriend had been driving him home. It was nice; a good way to eliminate some of the stress caused by school every day. However, this time, the stress had to do with Michael.

Jeremy wished he would have said something about it at lunch, but when he finally put his words together, the conversation had changed. How was he supposed to do it now? How was he supposed to tell Michael he doesn’t know what to do? 

Which one of them is supposed to ask the other to the dance if the girl is supposed to be doing it? Did that mean one of them is the girl in the relationship? Rich would say no. He has firm beliefs specifically NOT in gender roles. The girls do, too, especially Christine. But she seemed happy about the idea of the dance…

Standing waiting for Michael, Jeremy managed to work himself into a near panic about this dance. He had to lean on Michael’s car to catch his breath. What if Michael expects him to ask? What if Michael was planning on asking? What if he doesn’t want to go at all? What if--

“Jer, there you are!” The taller boy approached. Jeremy was still breathing heavily. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Jeremy lied. He knew Michael could tell, but it was hard to say he wasn’t okay. It always had been. That’s why Michael learned Jeremy’s tics. 

“No you’re not. What’s wrong? You looked at me weird at lunch today.” Michael unlocked the car doors manually with his key. “Get in, you can tell me about it on the way.”

Jeremy climbed into the passenger seat. When he heard Michael start the engine, he took a deep breath. He had to tell Michael someday. The dance was soon. Why not just be honest?

“It’s just this whole dance thing.” He fiddled with the ends of his cardigan. “I don’t know-”

“What to wear?” Michael guessed. “You look best in blue. I think that light sky blue bow tie you wore to middle school graduation would look great on you.”

“What..?” Jeremy was at a loss for words. He hadn’t even asked him!

“You don’t have it anymore?”

“Of course I do, b-but,” he stopped talking.

“Well, I think you should wear it.” Michael turned left and Jeremy moved to look at him. 

“I-I don’t know who’s supposed to ask!” He blurted. He’d said it. Michael knew it, now, that he was an idiot for not knowing. Rich and Jake seemed like they knew the answer at lunch. He should have asked them. 

“What?” Michael glanced at him before putting his eyes back on the road. “That’s what this is about?” 

Jeremy tried to suppress a groan, but it came out sounding more pathetic. “I’m sorry!”

“Jer, breathe,” Michael said in his soft, calming voice. “I just assumed we were already planning on going.”

“You did?” Jeremy squeaked. 

“Yeah, I don’t really get the whole asking thing, either.”

“Michael!” Jeremy’s voice was filled with relief and surprise. “I gave myself a panic about this and you say you just assumed we were going anyway?!”

Michael let out a laugh. “Yeah, pretty much. But I appreciate you thinking about me all day!”

“Jesus, you jerk,” Jeremy said jokingly, allowing himself to smile for the first time that day. 

“I’m your jerk, though,” Michael laughed as he pulled into Jeremy’s driveway. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy breathed. “So the blue bow tie, you said?”


End file.
